


Sa Dapithapon ng Pag-ibig

by dokgyunsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokgyunsoo/pseuds/dokgyunsoo
Summary: Chino and Baba trace back to the life they started together.Alternatively, sa unti-unting pag-alala, hindi na alam Chino kung paano pa sila makakabalik ni B sa dati when they keep on choosing which memories to keep.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Kapit sa Kamay ng Oras

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for too long and i think oras na for it to see the light char. this is an unbeta-d work. will probably be less than 30k words all in all na hahatiin ko sa 5 chapters. 
> 
> i'll try to be very realistic with how chanyeol and baekhyun will deal with everything that has happened to them, lalo na kay baekhyun. i've been reading journals for weeks for everything that i'll be mentioning here for the coming chapters. 
> 
> this one is for my readers na walang sawang naglalaan ng oras para sa lahat ng nilalabas ko. thank you, always. :)

White walls on white walls and the never ending maze-like paths, the smell of something clean— and it almost, _almost hurts._ The familiarity of the scent, the ambiance, the feeling, would get too much, at some point and it would hurt. 

And then, _the room._ The room isn’t any different from the ones next to it, except they almost looked lived in. _“Hey,_ ” isang mababang boses ang bumalot sa loob ng kwarto as soon as they entered. 

The nurse looks up from her charts na hawak-hawak niya and gives a small smile, “Daisies naman for this week, sir?” She attempts to small talk while filling in the chart. _Sir_ gives him a small hum in acknowledgement. 

_Sir_ arranges the bouquet from the plastic para ilipat ito sa isang clear vase situated at the side table of the hospital bed. _“How is he?”_ Tanong niya sa nurse na patuloy kumakalikot sa mga nakakabit sa katawan ng inaalagaan nilang pasyente. 

“All good,” she says in a hushed whisper, “Just like any other day, getting better. _He’s a fighter.”_

 _Sir_ sighs. 

It’s been what? A few months since the surgery and _none,_ still no signs of waking from the dreadful sleep. It’s been so long, _so long,_ and he can’t do anything but sigh. He thanks the nurse as she makes her way out of the room. He drags the chair a little closer to the bed. 

_“Hi, sweetheart.”_ Bulong niya rito as he takes the almost limp, but very warm hand into his own ash he leans down to press a kiss on his forehead. _“Sabado na, solo mo na naman ako.”_

“Alam mo ba, I landed a pretty hefty deal with the Yuchengcos,” He continues habang hinahawakan ang kamay nito, his thumbs playing with the knuckles, as he sits down on the chair, “Umattend din ako ng sandamakmak na lectures and banquettes, _you know how much I hate banquettes.”_

“Oh, and _ate_ is trying crochet now, since she’s _very pregnant_ and can’t even do anything but use her hands.” Balita niya rito reaching into his bag para kuhanin ang isang beanie. Not perfect, but it definitely looks like a beanie, “She’s in her third trimester now, _Baba._ Naalala mo nung nalaman mong magiging tito ka na?”

The silence almost sounds deafening lalo na’t deep inside his heart, he’s waiting for a response. A laugh, a hum, _maybe even a little smile._ But in the silence, the constant whirring of the air-conditioning, the beeping of the machines, and the faint footsteps on the other side of the door embraces him in a cold hold. 

_“Baba, gising ka na.”_ Bulong niya rito, tracing the features on his face with his eyes, _“Baba, please?”_

 _“I miss you, B.”_ He says leaning his head down and touching his forehead against the arm he was holding, _“I miss you so much.”_

It had been six months. 

Six long months of nothing. 

A few months ago, they weren’t even like this. Six months ago, you won’t even see Chanyeol anywhere near a hospital despite working 12 hours a day, he would always stay cooped up in his office working until the wee hours of the night and only coming home to get some sleep. 

_Barely._

Six months ago, he could still remember kung paano niya iniwan ang trabaho niya para literal na halos takbuhin ang ospital mula opisina. The phone call, _god_ , the phone call was still engraved in his memory. _“Chino, anak, can you promise to stay calm?”_ Ang umpisa ng mama ni Baekhyun over the phone. 

Like any other day, akala ni Chanyeol na isa lang ito sa mga tawag ng pakikielam ng mga magulang nila sa relasyon nila. It isn’t the first time na Chanyeol was reprimanded by his own mom and even Baekhyun’s mom.

But the choked words, the shaky breaths made Chanyeol’s stomach churn. 

And just like that, he storms out of the office, halos bumaliktad ang sikmura at halos madurog ang puso. 

Tandang-tanda ni Chanyeol ang itsura ng pamilya ni Baekhyun when he finally arrived sa waiting area when B was rushed to the hospital. Hinding-hindi makakalimutan ni Chanyeol kung paano siya tinignan ng kapatid nito, with much anger and disappointment. 

Chanyeol could only hold onto his chest, his heart, and _just pray._

_That could’ve been him._

_Them,_ that night, _that could’ve been the both of them._

And Chanyeol wished, every night, even prayed for it: _Sana ako na lang._

Baekhyun and Chanyeol should’ve been together that night pero he cancelled last minute. There was a small fight, an angry exchange that ended with _“Can we talk about this at home na lang?”_

Birthday ng pamangkin ni Baekhyun and they were supposed to go and visit his parents’ house to celebrate. But he told him he wasn’t available, he really needed to go and finish his work first para kahit hindi niya maabutan ang maliit na salu-salo ay makauwi man lang siya sa bahay nila para makatulog.

Talking about it _at home_ never came.

 _Husband of Chanyeol Francisco Park III suffers critical injuries from car accident. Husband of Business Tycoon Chino Park remain in critical condition._ was what the news outlets would repeat almost everyday. 

_Baekhyun’s car crashed into a speeding truck in Kalayaan Avenue that night._

Six months after the surgery due to the accident, hindi pa rin nagigising si Baekhyun. The impact had affected his brain so much it was a miracle to have kept him still alive and breathing, despite him being bed-ridden and... _in a comatose._

And Chanyeol wished, every night, even prayed for it: _Sana ako na lang._

All his weekends are booked since then, may mga panahon ding he would take take his work home; _home being the four corners of the hospital room for six months now._ He would work in the silence, resting in betweens by laying his head on the bed next to Baekhyun and never letting go of his hand until he was ready again.

The dried pink carnations are thrown to the bin near the door. Chanyeol keeps on arranging the daisies, moving it from the bedside to the little dining table near the window. _“New beginnings.”_ was what the florist said nung dumaan siya nung umaga bago puntahan si Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol returns to his seat sa tabi ng kama ni B to work. “I really need to hire a new assistant,” kwento niya kay Baekhyun, “Maybe two? Two secretaries sound good, ‘no? They’ll probably make my life easier. _Means less work for me, more time for you.”_

He was almost mumbling at this point, rambling even. Payo kasi ng doctor, mas magandang kausapin si Baekhyun, the familiar voices would help him wake, sabi ng Neuro ni Baekhyun. So he did, he talked a lot kahit wala siyang nakukuhang response. 

Chanyeol could remember how much Baekhyun loved his voice, he loved Baekhyun’s voice too, singing sweet nothings kay Chanyeol when he thinks he’s asleep. _Miss na miss na ni Chanyeol ang boses ni Baekhyun._

The ringing notification startled Chanyeol and instantly he picks up. 

It was a video call request, placing the laptop at the makeshift table in front of him, he props it and waves. _“Hi, Chins,”_ bati sa kanya ng kaibigan from the screen, it was Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo was his bestfriend, _was._ Mas bestfriend niya na yata si Baekhyun when he introduced them both sa isa’t-isa a few years ago. _“God, Chins, you look like shit.”_ Ang bati ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. 

Kyungsoo was at the kitchen counter, chopping and preparing. “ _Lagi naman,”_ Chanyeol says to him, “What’s for lunch?”

 _“Walang kamatayang chicken adobo.”_ Kyungsoo says tiredly as he shows the chicken that he marinated overnight. “Jongin loves it, the kids love it.”

 _The kids._ Chanyeol smiles, mas nauna pa bumuo ng pamilya si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa ibang bansa. They were staying in Singapore where Jongin works as a Senior Architect. _“Hey, can you put me near B?”_ Inilapit ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa screen, _“I wanna say hi to him.”_

So Chanyeol follows, shows Baekhyun through the laptop screen beside him. Kyungsoo gives him a tight-lipped smile. _“I miss you, B.”_

Chanyeol doesn’t answer and puts the laptop a little closer to them both.

Kyungsoo’s leaning on his elbow sa kitchen counter now, stalling his cooking preparation, _“Baekhyun, gising na may comeback ang original Sexbomb Girls.”_ He jokes. 

Chanyeol just laughs and Kyungsoo follows before saying, _“EB Babes over Sexbomb Girls.”_ pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo ulit and they laugh, _“Ayaw niya talaga magising. If he heard that and I was there, I feel like babangon siya para sabunutan ako.”_

“Pero kalbo ka,” Chanyeol supplies for him as he sets his laptop down at the table.

“ _Yeah, imagine him just holding onto my head.”_ Kyungsoo returns to standing up straight para ipagpatuloy ang pagluluto. Chanyeol does, all the time. He imagines Baekhyun all the time, for the pst six months. _“I just wish he wakes up soon, it’s been six months. I know there are cases na mas matagal pa ang pagkacomatose ng iba, but, you know. I just wish he wakes up.”_

“Yeah,” malungkot na sabi ni Chanyeol. 

_“Hey, Chino?”_ Tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. _“How are you holding up?”_

Chanyeol doesn’t answer, and instead he says, “Sana ako na lang.”

 _“Stop that,”_ Pangaral ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, holding the knife and using it to make his point. _“Walang matutulong ‘yan, we should focus on helping Baekhyun wake up.”_

“You think he’d still want to see me after what happened to him?”

 _“Chino, after sleeping for six month at puro kadiliman lang nakikita mo, I’d be thankful to see anything after that, ‘no.”_ Kyungsoo assures him, _“And besides, you’re his husband. Who wouldn’t want to see their husband the first time they open their eyes again?”_

Chanyeol gives him a smile. 

“Will you be here? When he wakes up?”

Kyungsoo puts the knife down, “ _We’ll bring the kids, too.”_ Sabi nito. “ _We’ll be there.”_

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talked while Kyungsoo was preparing their lunch, Jongin appears to for a few minutes reminding him to take care of himself. He reminds them that he’s fine, he’s coping well, and he’s just waiting for Baekhyun to wake up. 

When the call ended, he manages to prepare food for himself too. Buti na lang meron na lahat ang kwarto ni Baekhyun, dapat lang, halos ang kinikita ni Chanyeol ay dito lang napupunta. 

Hindi naman na problema ang pera, they have more than enough, and Baekhyun deserves the care and attention na higit pa sa enough. The microwave beeps and Chanyeol gets the reheated food their parents probably left the night before para kay Chanyeol today. 

It was always like this, Chanyeol would eat while working, stopping and making sure he’s talk to Baekhyun about his decisions. Sometimes, Chanyeol would stop talking and cry, _and then cry some more._

Sana noon pa niya ito ginagawa, when _Baba_ could still flick his forehead or pat his head over his decisions sa trabaho. _“Chino, how are you thirty but you still make terrible decisions?”_ is what he would probably say to him.

Chanyeol lets his food get cold as he presses the heels of his palm sa mga mata niya. 

With a sniff, he shakes the tears away. He warily sits at the edge of Baekhyun’s bed, making sure to prioritize Baekhyun’s comfort kahit hindi ito gising. His hand cards through Baekhyun’s hair, a little long and choppy from where he was shaved months ago when he was operated on. 

In the silence, Chanyeol hums all while staring at Baekhyun’s sleeping face. There were no more tubes down his throat, just the oxygen mask he’s wearing. His cheeks have sunken, his cheekbones much more prominent now. 

And for a quick moment, Chanyeol’s hand stalls while softly playing with Baekhyun’s hair. It wasn’t new, those were probably just his muscles conracting, paalala ng doctor ni Baekhyun noon. Chanyeol stops and stares, he waits for it to happen again but it doesn’t.

Baka kakapuyat niya lang talaga. 

He strokes Baekhyun’s ears, too, a little cold to the touch but Chanyeol warms them up. It was a little gesture noon, when Chanyeol was busy working, Baekhyun would drop by his home office and just give him a massage. He would take the tension away from Chanyeol’s shoulder’s and nape, he would play with Chanyeol’s ears, too.

Chanyeol was thankful for the moments like that. 

His hand brushes against Baekhyun’s cheek, the oxygen mask fogging at every breath and Chanyeol’s confused. _Was Baekhyun breathing hard kanina or just now?_

He stands up from the bed and sits back down sa upuan niya facing Baekhyun. He holds Baekhyun’s hand sa pareho niyang palad. “Baba,” he starts, “Can you hear me?”

He places a gentle kiss at Baekhyun’s knuckles, “If you do, hear me— _miss na miss na kita.”_

And then, there it was _again_.

The tiny twitch of muscles from the hand he kissed. 

Chanyeol would’ve easily missed it if he wasn’t holding onto it. So he stands up and holds the hand again, “Baba?” He sounds so hopeful, “Baba, can you hear me?”

The breathing from the mask sounds labored now, the fog evident. And then, _the twitch._

Chanyeol gasps and stares at the hand again, waiting for it to twitch, _to move._ And then it happens again. He gasps louder this time, eyes searching for any sign of life kay Baekhyun na nakapikit pa rin hanggang ngayon. 

“Baba?” He calls habang hinihimas ang noo nito at ang buhok niya, and Chanyeol feels his heart rate double and feels the blood rush through his ears— Baekhyun’s eyes move, just little flutters, before frowning as he opens them.

The light. His eyes adjust to them and Chanyeol almost cries, he presses the call button to the nurses station to call their attention still while holding his hand with the other. 

Palipat-lipat ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa lugar, pausing from time to time, as if he was taking it all in. 

_Chanyeol almost forgot how beautiful Baekhyun’s eyes were._

Baekhyun’s doctors were surrounding him now, a few of them checking on his eyes and his vitals along with a couple of nurses taking turns on the machines. Isang nurse ang umalalay kay Baekhyun para tanggalin ang oxygen mask nito, and Baekhyun just stares at everyone. 

“Is he okay?” Chanyeol rubs his arms habang nakacross ang mga braso niya, kausap niya ngayon ang Neuro ni Baekhyun. The doctor gives his shoulder a squeeze of assurance bago lumapit kay Baekhyun.

 _“Hi, Mr. Byun.”_ Bati niya rito walking closer. Baekhyun’s bed was wheeled into a more upright position. “You know where you are?”

“H-” Basag ang boses ni Baekhyun, breaking at the first word, _“Hospital?”_

“Good,” The doctor says to him. And then, comes the explanation of what happened kung bakit siya nakaratay, and Chanyeol’s hands feel clammier and clammier. Ramdam niya ang pagpapawis niya kahit malamig sa kwarto.

“Accident,” ulit ni Baekhyun. _“Huh.”_

He doesn’t say anything more than that, but instead he says, _“Are my parents here?”_

“No,” The doctor says to him, “But your husband’s here.”

And then Chanyeol feels his heart fall from his chest pababa sa lapag kung saan siya nakatayo as soon as he heard it. _“Husband?”_

The doctors exchange a few looks before asking him again, this time urging Chanyeol to come closer. “Your husband.”

Baekhyun just looks at Chanyeol and then the doctors, and then back to Chanyeol again. With a small voice that almost sounds like it was breaking, he says, “Can you call my parents for me?” Tingin niya sa isang nurse. _“Please?”_

“It could be Post-Traumatic Amnesia,” the Neurosurgeon explains to him, “It’s his brain healing itself after the intensive surgery from months ago. We need to understand na at this point hindi pa niya fully grasped kung sino siya, where exactly he is, and what is happening to him.”

Chanyeol remembers the confusion and the kwento easily going over Baekhyun’s head when the doctors were explaining his situation. From where they were standing sa isang side ng room nearest to the entrance, both him and the doctors were staring at Baekhyun na nakatalikod sa kanila ngayon facing the window, habang ang kumot ay abot hanggang leeg nito. 

_“Will he be able to-”_ Chanyeol tries to look for the right words but he can’t.

“Generally speaking, most post-traumatic amnesia cases lasts three to four times longer than the preceding coma,” Doc says sighing, “You know, _Chino,_ the slowest part of the conscious mind to recover from an injury ay ang memories. Hindi sa tinatakot kita, but it can be weeks or months, years even, before Baekhyun will be able to come and be his old self.”

Chanyeol nods. Hindi niya alam kung anong sasabihin niya ngayon. 

“Realistically speaking, with proper guidance from us, we’ll help him get better over time.” Doc gives his shoulder a squeeze again, “ _Just be patient, Chino, okay?_ We’ll talk again later.”

So when Chanyeol sends the doctor off to the door ay dahan-dahan niyang nilapitan si Baekhyun, the slight movement startled him. “Hi,” he says to Baekhyun. “ _Hi, Baba.”_

He warily sits down at the chair na nasa tabi lang ng kama, Baekhyun was still leaning on his side staring out of the window looking at the sky na kulay asul at walang bahid ng ulap. _“It’s me, Chino.”_

Baekhyun looks at Chino, eyes wandering and it settles in the ugly mop of curly hair sa ulo niya. “My husband.” He hears Baekhyun whisper habang nakatitig lang ito sa kanya.

“Your husband,” he repeats, this time mas inilalapit niya ang upuan sa kama. Waiting for Baekhyun to show any reactions of discomfort pero wala. 

“I’m sorry,” he hears Baekhyun whisper ulit, _“I’m sorry, I can’t remember.”_

Chanyeol gives him a sad smile. Hindi niya alam kung blessing ba ito ngayon, how Baekhyun couldn’t remember why he was in this situation. Hindi niya rin naalala ang away nila the night the accident happened. Hindi niya naalala yung accident.

_Hindi niya naaalala si Chanyeol._

“How,” Baekhyun’s eyes wandered more before speaking, “How old are we?”

“Thirty,” Chanyeol says to him.

“No,” Baekhyun says in a tiny voice, “ _You_ don’t look thirty.”

“But we are,” He chuckles, Chanyeol talks to him in the same manner, voice soft and it sounded like they were exchanging whispers. “I turned thirty last month, here, we had cake tapos we also had wine.”

_“I can’t remember.”_

“Of course, silly,” Chanyeol inches closer now that Baekhyun was talking to him. “You were asleep. But you still celebrated with us, _with me.”_

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything anymore. He was just staring at the window, position still the same. _“Husband.”_ He says to himself more than Chanyeol. He suddenly raises his left hand na may nakakabit na IV, and stares at his _ringless ring finger._

He places his hand again on the bed laying it flat habang ibinalik ang titig sa binata. 

His eyes try to follow Baekhyun’s, he was staring at the daisies set on the table near the window. When his eyes return to look at Baekhyun, he found them closed, and _Baekhyun sleeps yet again_.

Chino finds himself seated at the farthest corner at the Hospital’s Chapel. 

He wasn’t really praying, he was there in the silence. He left nung nagsidating na ang magulang ni Baekhyun and a few of his closest friends, opting to go on few numbers para hindi ma-overwhelm si Baekhyun sa dami nang tao at the first time he sets his eyes open again.

Hindi niya rin naramdaman ang pagtabi sa kanya ng isang kaibigan. 

He looks at the side and sees Jongdae, _Baekhyun’s bestfriend._ “Naaalala ka niya?” Chanyeol asks him.

“Yeah,” he answers, “He doesn’t remember April, though. Doesn’t remember being my best man.”

Chayeol nods in understanding. “At least, he remembers you.”

He gives him a small smile and isang akbay. Jongdae leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. They sit like that in the silence of the Chapel. 

_“Chins, I went looking for you here kasi hinahanap ka niya.”_ Jongdae says. 

For a moment, he was hopeful. But then Jongdae continued, “I think he’s panicking over the amount of people who came to see him. He asked everyone to leave, pati yung parents niya. He keeps on asking _where is he?”_

“So, you assumed na ako ‘yun?”

“Don’t think he’ll be looking for anyone else, eh.” Jongdae says to him and holds his hand. _“Chino, kahit hindi ka niya maalala for now, I’m sure his heart is telling him otherwise.”_

With that, Chanyeol returns to the room, this time much later and the sun has set already leaving orange streaks against dark grey clouds at its wake. The door startles Baekhyun and he almost springs up from the shock, expecting another herd of people, “Hey,” Chanyeol panics and rushes to stop him, _“Don’t,_ baka mapano ka.”

Baekhyun looks confused for a second before recognition flashes before his eyes and calms down. “ _Hi,”_ he says.

“Hi,” Chanyeol replies, “It’s Chino, your-”

 _“Husband, yeah. I remember- no, you said-”_ Baekhyun finishes for him, rambling, eyes darting around. He was panicking. “Where have you been all day? Why did you leave?”

Chanyeol wasn’t even gone for a few hours. He doesn’t say anything but just assures him that he wasn’t going anywhere, not anymore. Baekhyun nods and pulls his knees to his chest under the hospital covers while sitting upright on his bed.

They sit in the silence, with Chanyeol sitting a bit opposite him sa kama. Walang nagsasalita and Baekhyun was still staring at something else except for him. Eyes darting around before settling, zoning out.

With Chanyeol’s presence in the room, Baekhyun found comfort, he turns to his side curling on himself.

_He sleeps, again._

The doctors visit around 8 in the evening for the final rounds, “He’s in distress, probably.” ang sabi nito, “Na-overwhelm siya sa dami ng tao, he only wants to see his parents and you, right?”

“Out of obligation, I think,” Chanyeol tries to joke. “Inuulit-ulit niya yung _Husband_ na parang if he said it enough times he’ll believe it.”

“That’s him taking in the new environment his brain is presenting him,” sabi nito. _“Chino, you understand that this isn’t a linear process, right?_ We’ll be monitoring Baekhyun pa rin, we’ll try to get him through the best Psych help also.”

Chanyeol nods. 

The doctors leave him and naiwan ulit si Chanyeol to think to himself. More thoughts fill his mind, everything grim, the tiny voice at the back of his says, _“Kasalanan mo.”_ and Chanyeol couldn’t help but to lean his head down, the same way he did that morning.

But this time, he feels a hand on his head. He raises his head and meets Baekhyun’s eyes. _“Hi,”_ Baekhyun says to him for the nth time that day. 

“Hi,” he whispers back. 

“Are you crying?”

“A bit.” He honestly says. Baekhyun’s hand travels down his cheek.

“What would,” Baekhyun would always hesitate everytime he was talking to Chanyeol, “What would your husband do in this situation?”

“Baba would tell me to stop crying.”

Baekhyun gives him a tiny smile, “Okay,” he strokes his hair and gives it a pat. “Okay, Chino, stop crying. _Like that?”_

Chanyeol’s lips quiver for a while before smiling, stopping himself from crying or from letting a single tear escape. “Yeah, _just like that.”_

And in the silence, they stare at each other. It was Baekhyun who speaks first.

“My husband,” he starts, “is a good-looking, thirty year old business man named Chino.”

Chanyeol smiles, though robotic, paraan ito para tandaan lang ang impormasyon. He smiles but it quickly falls as he hears Baekhyu whisper. 

_“I’m sorry, I’m sure you meant so much to me,”_ there was a lump in Chanyeol’s throat as he feels an impending heartbreak, _“But I feel nothing.”_

And just like that, Chanyeol feels his heart falling to the ground from where he was seated. Baekhyun used _meant,_ which was actually correct in this sense, wala siyang maalalang kahit ano kay Chanyeol, or how they were even married, even the concept of marriage ay confusing for him now. 

Chanyeol feels the hand again, at the top of his head again, _“Can you help me?”_ Baekhyun licks his lips as he tries to find the right words. “Remember bits and pieces of this— _marriage.”_ The _word_ seemed like unfamiliar territory, like Baekhyun was unsure of its existence at all. 

Chanyeol was almost presented with a clean slate to fill, he was flooded with the memories with Baekhyun and the almost unhealthy relationship that almost drifted them apart. Life happened, _a lot of things happened_ and that only made them realize that they weren’t perfect individuals. 

Hindi sigurado si Chanyeol if he’s willing to tell Baekhyun how they messed things up the first time. Because they both know, lalo na si Chino, alam niyang they will never be the same again. 

Chino doesn’t know what that makes him out to be.

And not everyone is given the same chance— _Baekhyun waking up from a half a year long coma._ It isn’t something every person in the same situation would get. 

“ _Alright,_ ” Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s hand and plays with the knuckles again. “Okay, _we’ll make this work.”_

“Chino, can I see the daisies?” Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun, “Up close?”

Chanyeol smiles, “Of course.”

_New beginnings._

Chanyeol feels like this one, this is the one chance given for them to make things right, this time around. 

_All they have to do is come to terms with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be at [dokgyunsoo](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo) or [peachedsoju](https://twitter.com/peachedsoju) if you need me! ><
> 
> let's talk about the fic! leave comments or tweet me huhu it keeps me going ahaha pls this is me begging HAHAHA :(
> 
> playlist for this fic could be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42VA9ide7VS1BZT6uWkxha) and will be updated also TARAY!!
> 
> ps. i'll try not to make it too sad, pasko naman. :)
> 
> here's to more filipino exo fics!


	2. pipiliin ka sa araw-araw

It had not been easy. 

The doctors would constantly remind him to be patient, to always look after Baekhyun, and to always understand the situation he’s in. That resulted to Chanyeol spending less time at the office and be with Baekhyun instead ngayong gising na siya.

Most of his work would be taken to him by his secretaries, in the end he did push-through with the second one. The first few days after Baekhyun wakes was a difficult process. Chanyeol would often stare at Baekhyun while he was sleeping, para bang nakalimutan niyang, _okay na, no need to worry, he finally woke up._

The doctors tell him and Baekhyun about the _Retrograde Amnesia_ but constantly assures them both that Baekhyun will regain his memory later on, bits and pieces, _slowly_. But the trauma from Baekhyun’s injuries... _they were too much._ Sobrang drastic ng changes.

The first few days was stressful, lalo na kay Baekhyun. He went under tests and met with other professionals, which resulted to him being really... _child-like, actually._ There were temper-tantrums, Baekhyun would have episodes when he would push everyone away, his parents and Chino, only to cry and look for them a few minutes after.

Ngdadabog siya, nagagalit siya, umiiyak siya, and Chanyeol could only watch whenever Baekhyun was put under distress. The doctors said that the Post-Trauma traits won’t be permanent, would last for a month at the longest kung papalarin si Baekhyun like most patients in their care. 

_At iyon ang pinanghahawakan ni Chanyeol._

There were times when they were alone together, Baekhyun would ask about the same things over and over again, as if there’s no recollection of him asking Chanyeol for the tenth time that day. But then again, patience, lots and lots of it. 

It had only been five days. 

Five long days since Baekhyun woke up. 

“Chino,” he calls out to him for the third time tonight, _“Will I be okay?”_

Chino looks up from his laptop. Now Baekhyun wants to talk after throwing another temper tantrum dahil ayaw niyang makipag-usap doctor from the Psych Department. Refusing to go get the treatment he needs, because he’s fine, _he’s going to be okay._

“Of course, sweetheart.” Chanyeol answers for him. 

Baekhyun doesn’t look convinced at all, but he nods. He’s transitioned to wearing his own cardigans over his hospital uniform. The beanie, loose on his head. _“This one is from Ate, she says it’s for you.”_

Baekhyun refused to wear it at first, wary of who this ate might be. But when he went to the bathroom that day, nakita niya ang sarili niya sa salamin, a little shocked. He wasn’t the young Baekhyun he remembers, he’s thirty, not twenty. 

His hair’s choppy, he says he wants a haircut. Chino promises to take him out for a haircut as soon as he gets better. Mas gusto niya nang sinusuot ang beanie, just to cover his patchy and hindi pantay-pantay na tubo ng buhok niya. 

“Kelan kaya ako makakauwi?” Baekhyun asks him, and suddenly he’s taken back to the present. Baekhyun was sitting upright sa kama, raised almost at a 90-degree angle. Pinaglalaruan niya ang nakakabit sa kanyang mga tubo from the IV, at least hindi na siya nababalutan ng wires. 

“Well, which home are we talking about?”

“The one in Pasig,” Baekhyun tries to remember, _“Yung may bakuran, it’s...”_

“You don’t live there anymore.” Chanyeol explains to him, “You live with me now, we’re staying in Mandaluyong. Wala tayong bakuran, but you really love our balcony, ang dami mong halaman.” 

Baekhyun nods, “What happened to the house in Pasig?”

“Binenta ng parents mo,” he says, “They live in Makati now, near your brother’s house? They moved to Makati when we got married.”

Baekhyun nods, “Why didn’t they live with us?”

“Because your brother had kids, one little girl, one little boy.” 

“Ate Jian,” Baekhyun says softly, recalling her sister-in-law now, na dati ay girlfriend pa lang ng kapatid niya, “They had kids... _they got married.”_

“They did.” Chino stands up and sits down at the bed next to Baekhyun, still wary dahil may mga pagkakataong ayaw ni Baekhyun ng kahit anong interaction sa ibang tao, much less anyone touching him when he’s having his episodes. Baekhyun moves and welcomes Chanyeol’s presence.

Chino puts an arm around him giving his arm slow rubs, _“They love you, you know?”_ He feels Baekhyun leaning his head on his shoulders before melting into Chanyeol’s warm embrace. “They can’t wait to see you. They miss their Tito B so much, can you promise me you’ll get better so you’ll get to meet them soon?”

Baekhyun melts more, he sighs and mumbles a soft, _“Yeah.”_

Chino hears the soft rhythm of Baekhyun’s breathing bago niya ito narinig na nagsalita, “Chino?”

“Hmm?”

_“Do we have kids waiting for us at home, too?”_

Chanyeol bites his lip, in a split second, before forcing it into a smile habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun. He looks at him for a brief moment and Chanyeol lets out a soft “No,” while shaking his head. “But we do have our fur-children waiting.”

“How many?”

“Two,” Chanyeol answers for him holding up his fingers, Baekhyun nods and hums and doesn’t say anything anymore. 

Hindi aaminin ni Chanyeol, but despite the lack of memories, he felt _pain._ And he hopes that maybe, just maybe, guniguni niya lang ‘yun at inimbento ng isip niya at that moment. 

Baekhyun stopped asking questions, too, and with his steady breathing against Chanyeol’s neck, nakatulog ito habang nakasandal dito. Chanyeol tried his best not to wake Baekhyun, laying him on the pillow instead of his arms and tucks him in. 

Chanyeol ignores the heaviness in his heart when he remembers how fragile Baekhyun’s voice was while asking him. _Would they have been different kung itinuloy nila ang plano nilang mag-anak?_

Would things turn out different? 

Mayb _e. They wouldn’t have almost fallen out of love._

He reaches for Baekhyun’s hand and places his lips against the knuckles and lets it linger there. 

Maybe not. _Maybe things could’ve been a lot worst when there are kids involved._

Marami pa ring pagkakataong para mag-isip, pero sa ngayon, nagpapasalamat si Chanyeol for Baekhyun’s miraculous survival after what had happened to him. _For now, si Baekhyun lang ang importante._

Chanyeol woke up that morning with his heart leaping out of his chest for a quick moment bago ito napalitan ng relief. 

Baekhyun almost looked as shocked as he is, nung lumingon si Chanyeol at nakita si Baekhyun sitting by the window on an empty recliner. Wala na ring nakakabit sa kanyang IV, allowing him move freely.

“Kinabahan ako,” Chanyeol rubs his chest habang kinakausap si Baekhyun, standing up and walking to where he was seated. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Lagi kang nakabantay, you look like you needed that extra thirty minutes.” Baekhyun smiles and looks away para tumitig sa labas. Baekhyun was sitting down with his knees to his chest, his head resting on the backrest. 

“Still,” Chanyeol says to him nung nakatayo na siya sa may harapan ni Baekhyun, “You should’ve woken me up nung dumating yung nurse. What did she tell you?”

“To rest.” Matipid niyang sagot, “Pero sabi niya, six months akong coma, I’ve had enough sleep... _I think.”_

Chanyeol smiles at the faint glimmer of the old Baekhyun sa saglit na nagbiro ito. “Are you okay with walking now?” 

Baekhyun looks at him again ang stretches the legs na yakap-yakap niya, “I can walk, slowly? Kailangan ko lang humawak.” Baekhyun has been going on treatments for his muscles na anim na buwang natulog just like him. “ _I’ll show you.”_

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun with a proud smile as Baekhyun slowly gets up, reaches for the corners ng furniture near him for support and takes slow, wobbly steps hanggang makarating ito sa kama. “See?” He says while sitting down sa kama, mirroring the proud smile Chanyeol has on his face. 

“Now, we have to show it to your PT naman.” He whispers more to himself kaysa kay Baekhyun helping him up para makabalik sa kama habang inaalalayan si B para makumutan. Chanyeol remembers how Baekhyun threw a tantrum nung tinutulungan siya ng PT niya para sa ilang muscle exercises for his legs. 

Baekhyun doesn’t remember it probably because he says, “Okay, I can’t wait. I wanna go home and see the kids.” 

Chanyeol was taken aback and he looks at Baekhyun, ikinagulat din ito ng asawa niya and he quickly corrects himself. _“Dogs.”_ He smiles.

The doctors rush in a few minutes after the both of them settling down into a comfortable conversation about their dogs at home, probably with Chanyeol’s parents now. They ask Baekhyun a few usual questions, he’s in a good mood today, hindi siya hostile sa mga doctor na bumisita. 

He promises to feel and be better for the next few days so he could go and rest at home, _his and Chanyeol’s home._ As usual, the doctors talk to him a little far out of earshot kay Baekhyun na tinutulungan ng dalawang Physical Therapist with his Leg Exercises. 

“He’s in a good mood today,” umpisa ng doctor. “Anything you observed out of the ordinary for Baekhyun?”

Chanyol shakes his head, habang ipinapasok ang kamay sa bulsa niya. “He just woke up in a lighter mood, probably because tinanggal na ang IV that binded him most of the time sa kama.”

He’s constantly reminded by the doctors of the PTA patients that tend to wander around a lot, lalo na for Baekhyun when he’s been used to walking. 

The doctors tell him to still be patient, magmamanifest at magmamanifest pa rin ang almost child-like tendencies ni Baekhyun because of the Amnesia, to which Chanyeol replied that he’ll be looking after Baekhyun naman and he’ll call them if he sees something out of the ordinary para kay Baekhyun. 

Hindi niya lang alam na darating ‘yun agad, almost the next morning, when he’s woken up to Baekhyun’s empty bed. Malamig na rin ang kama, meaning kanina pa nakatayo si Baekhyun. He looks around and doesn’t see Baekhyun anywhere, kahit sa restroom. 

He panics and immediately runs to the nurse’s station to notify them na wala si Baekhyun anywhere, his doctors were alerted too, ilang beses pinaalalahanan si Chanyeol that he couldn’t have wandered far knowing Baekhyun’s still getting used to using his legs again. 

That didn’t stop him, he looked around pati na sa Chapel na madalas niyang mabanggit kay Baekhyun, but he wasn’t there. Inisip niyang mabuti kung saan pwedeng magpunta si Baekhyun, and the suddenly, Chanyeol walks a bit faster opting to use the stairs instead pababa sa fourth floor. 

To his surprise, _his hunch was right._

From running down almost five flights of stairs, he rests his palms on his knees and thighs while leaning down to catch his breath. He walks to the department’s nurse’s station para sabihin sa 9th floor that he found the patient they were looking for.

Baekhyun was standing, almost leaning on the glass window kung saan nakahawak siya sa salamin. Chanyeol takes small cautious steps, taking in how the floor does not encourage loud noises. He had to apologize earlier kanina sa mga nurse dahil sa lakas ng yabag niya. 

“B?” mahinang tawag niya.

Baekhyun’s head quickly follow to where Chanyeol’s voice came from. He immediately lights up and smiles, his eyes crinkling into little crescent moons, bago siya sumenyas ng _“Shh!”_ kay Chanyeol with his right, and _“Come here!”_ with his left.

Chanyeol lets out a sigh of relief bago siya lumapit kay Baekhyun at tinignan din kung ano ang sinisilip ni Baekhyun. They were at the viewing window for the NICU. There were large machines for the little babies. 

“Look at that one, she’s so... small. Pero ang lakas niya sumipa.” Baekhyun says, the baby looked like it was born a few months early. The frail body parts were moving softly before twitching quickly before falling into a steady rhythm. 

The baby was small, with the amount of tubes connected to its little body... Baekhyun watches with his palm over the window. Pinanood ni Baekhyun kung paano inaasikaso ng NICU nurse ang mga sanggol sa loob. There were a few babies on the little carts resting and all bundled up on their swaddles. 

_“Bakit hindi ka na naman nagpaalam?”_ Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun gives him a quick glance at humarap dito.

“I’m sorry.” He says, “Maglalakad-lakad lang dapat ako, I don’t even remember going here.” Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol before reaching for Baekhyun to hug him. Baekhyun takes tiny steps bago sinalubong ang dibdib ni Chanyeol. _“Is this okay?”_ Tanong niya kay Baekhyun habang nakakulong ito sa bisig niya. 

Baekhyun’s hands were still at his sides, not really hugging Chanyeol back but he nuds and hums, bago bumulong ng, “Yeah.” 

Chanyeol’s holding him by his nape, the other holding his back giving soft rubs and touches, “Next time, if you wanna practice walking, gisingin mo ako. Okay?” He says. Naramdaman niyang tumatango si Baekhyun on his chest. 

“Okay,” he whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again,” he assures him, “Can you walk? Pagod ka na ba? Do you want me to ask for a wheelchair?”

Dire-diretso ang tanong ni Chanyeol without even letting Baekhyun answer first, napangiti si Baekhyun, “I can walk.” 

Baekhyun returns to his position kung paano siua natagpuan ni Chanyeol and watches the babies sleep, he was smiling. Chanyeol just watches and natauhan lang siya nang lumingon na si Baekhyun sa kanya, _“Let’s go?”_

Inalalayan lang siya ni Chanyeol sa bewang, sabay silang naglalakad in slow steps hanggang makarating sa elevator, doing the same hanggang makarating sila sa kwarto. Chanyeol’s still thinking kung paano nakarating si Baekhyun doon without really thinking. 

Baekhyun just smiles at him as he tucks him back into bed to rest. 

The day of Baekhyun’s discharge came sooner than expected. 

Baekhyun’s parents helped them habang si Chanyeol ang nag-aasikaso ng papeles niya. Seeing Baekhyun dressed up in his usual clothes, the ones he would usually wear... and Chanyeol almost forgot what he looks like out of his white hospital attire. _It’s been so long._

“Sigurado kayong kaya niyo na?” Pang-ilang ulit ng tatay ni Baekhyun as he helped Chanyeol load all of their stuff sa likuran ng sasakyan. Chanyeol assures him that they were fine on their own. They’ll try to let Baekhyun be comfortable on his own, hoping for a smooth transition from the hospital room to their own condo.

Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s parent’s car drive off sa parking a few minutes after. He walks to the driver’s seat ng sasakyan niya. 

“You ready to go home?” Chanyeol asks him, hands clutching the steering wheel. 

He sees Baekhyun na naka-seatbelt na, he looks at him and smiles. 

It took a while for Baekhyun to adjust as soon as they got home. Una sa lahat, the unit looked barely lived in, ilang buwan ding walang tao sa kanila at nabibisita lang kapag naglilinis. 

Chanyeol sees Baekhyun sitting on their living room, hands tucked above his thighs, sitting straight up sa sofa nila. Sa sofa nilang si Baekhyun pa ang pumili noon, _sa sofa kung saan madalas niyang madatnan si Baekhyun na natutulog, pagod galing trabaho, at hinihintay makauwi si Chanyeol._

Sa madaling salita, mukha siyang bisita in his own home and it pained Chanyeol so much to see him like this. 

Blinking all of his feelings away, he prepares a glass of water for Baekhyun mula sa kusina nila. Nilapag niya ito sa coffee table and sits down beside Baekhyun. “So,” he whispers, “Welcome home.”

Baekhyun smiles but keeps on looking around. _“Home.”_ He repeats. 

“Our friends were planning to surprising you here, _your coming home party_.” Umpisa ni Chanyeol, from darting his eyes around, tumingin siya kay Chanyeol this time with his eyes widened in panic, “But I told them _no_ na muna, okay?”

Baekhyun nods as he was filled with relief, _just the thought of so many people..._ “Thank you, Chino.” He says kay Chanyeol.

“I told them they can come in groups, okay lang?” He asked to which Baekhyun nodded. “But for now, I want you to feel comfortable in our own home.”

Baekhyun drinks the glass of water Chanyeol prepared for him and grimaces at the room temperature water. _“Do we... have coffee?”_

Chanyeol nods, “Yeah, gusto mo ba? I’ll prepare you a cup,” tatayo na sana si Chanyeol but Baekhyun holds his wrist, stopping him. 

“I’ll do it, Chino,” he says. “I’ll make my own coffee.” 

Chanyeol smiles and helps him stand up, they make their way into their kitchen and teaches Baekhyun a few things sa kusina nila, lalo na when Baekhyun kind of just stared at their Nespresso machine. 

Yung Nespresso machine na siya mismo ang umorder nang walang paalam. 

“I feel like I’m supposed to know how to use this,” umpisa ni Baekhyun, tutulungan na sana siya ni Chino but his hand was slapped quickly by Baekhyun in a playful manner pareho tuloy silang nagulat. _“Don’t.”_ Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol smiles at him and rubs at the part kung saan siya nahampas ni Baekhyun. “Yeah, okay.” He chuckles.

“I feel like I know how to use this, _but I don’t_... gets mo ba?” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol reaches up to the overhead cupboards and sees it freshly sticked with food, dumaan siguro ang Mama niya dito kagabi nung sinabi niyang uuwi na sila, thus the almost full pantry they have.

He gets a pod, and hands it to Baekhyun. 

It took him a full minute before sighing, “Teach me.” 

Chanyeol laughs as he teaches Baekhyun how to use the machine he bought. Chanyeol was taken back to the same situation a year ago, but different, it was Baekhyun teaching him how to use it. _“Kung nagsachet tayo na 3-in-1, kanina pa tayo tapos.”_ Chanyeol then says to Baekhyun kung saan sinagot siya nito with an angry grumble, _“It’s the process, baby, it’s therapeutic. Listen kasi, you’re not listening!”_

Chanyeol shakes his head at the memory, “See?” He says. “Easy. _You forgot about me, pero your love for coffee hindi mo nalimutan.”_

Baekhyun nods while laughing and watches the machine do its thing, Chanyeol continues speaking, “Alam mo ba, ikaw ang bumili nito? You got it from an online sale, you love online shopping.”

Baekhyun almost laughs. “Ilang kitchen equipment ang binili ko?”

“Oh, not just here in the kitchen. Everything you see in our unit, ikaw halos ang pumili at bumili.” Chanyeol says to him. It was supposed to be sweet, but it turned sour as soon as it left his mouth. 

Naalala lang ni Chanyeol kung gaano siya ka-absent at some point, they were supposed to fill the unit together, but Baekhyun decided for everything because he would often dismiss it as, _“Busy ako, ikaw na bahala pumili.”_ To say na disappointed siya sa sarili niya, it was an understatment. He’s guilty. 

“Eh, ikaw?” Baekhyun asks him pointing around the house with his finger, “Alin dito ang pinili mo?” 

Chanyeol gives him his cup, his red mug, and says, _“Ikaw.”_

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything anymore, but he smiles just a little, before letting the cup touch his lips in a warm kiss as he takes his first sip.

The same night, Baekhyun asked where he should sleep vaguely remembering that it was his house, _their home._

He pretended that had to work all night, which was true for the most part anyway. He did a lot of catching up on working on their dining area, remembering to check on Baekhyun from time to time sa kwarto dahil baka bumabalik na naman ang night terrors that would cause Baekhyun so much discomfort that he has to deal with more temper tantrums in the morning.

Chanyeol slept on their sofa, he woke up early with a sore back and neck, (nothing out of the ordinary, he usually sleeps upright or hunched anyway nung nagbabantay pa siya.) He needed to wake up before Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol let him sleep alone. 

Not because he didn’t want to, god, _he wants to, so much.._. but Baekhyun feels like he’s still tiptoe-ing around his own home. 

Chanyeol let him sleep alone in their shared bedroom on their first night back, kasi parang hindi pa niya deserve si Baekhyun ulit. 

It was Kyungsoo and Jongin’s family who visited first if we count out the times both their parents checked up on them sa condo. 

The dogs and the plants were now situated at the places they were supposed to be, _under Baekhyun’s care._ Baekhyun was seated at the sofa, much less stiff now compared to the first day back and it’s only been two days. 

Their little Corgi, too fat to even move around quickly on its paws was lounging by Baekhyun’s feet and their little French Bulldog na inaangkin na ulit ang hita ni Baekhyun para sa kanya. _Pork_ and _Beef_. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun thought it was funny back then to name their pets after food, but the names just sound stupid nung ineexplain na ni Chanyeol why the dogs names were like that. Chanyeol could not miss the way Baekhyun threw his head back habang tumamatawa, trying to carry and hug both dogs.

They love them anyway. 

Chanyeol was working on his laptop near Baekhyun, always on his feet when he’s being called. _“Chino, I can’t move-”_ Chanyeol panics for a moment, thinking about complications, but all of his worries were washed away when he continues with, _“Pork and Beef are sleeping on my legs and thighs... can you help me with the remote? Hindi ko abot.”_

Chanyeol shakes his head and places everything that he eneds at an armslength distance, before ruffling Baekhyun’s head and sitting back down to work. 

The doorbell startles the dogs and even Baekhyun. Chanyeol stands up from his piles of documents and smiles at Baekhyun, “They’re here.” 

Baekhyun stands up and carries the Frenchie, Beef, on his arms. He was welcomed with Kyungsoo and Jongin, and two kids na medyo nahihiya pang pumasok sa unit nila. _“Raeon, Rahee, magmano kayo.”_ Baekhyun hears one of them say. 

Parehong nagbless ang mga bata kay Chanyeol before making their way to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun looks so confused when he sees Kyungsoo tearing up, walking slow and then almost running into Baekhyun’s arms. Halos maipit ang aso sa pagitan nilang dalawa and Baekhyun wraps his free hand around Kyungsoo hesitantly. 

Sabihin na lang nating it took a few minutes for Kyungsoo to calm down. 

Nakapagmano na ang mga bata kay Uncle B, and Kyungsoo was still crying. Apparently, it was too much. _“Can you stop crying?”_ Natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya but Kyungsoo just teared up more dahil Baekhyun would really say that to him, may amnesia man o wala. 

It took a lot of minutes for them to fall into a comfortable conversation with Kyungsoo using half a roll of tissue. Baekhyun just takes it all in, “I see,” he just says, _“Ikaw ang nakakuha ng bouquet ko nung wedding namin.”_

They all laugh because out of all the kwento, yun lang ang tumatak kay Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tears up again sand says sorry, “I just missed you. And I know you’re probably so confused, but I’m really glad you’re here, _you’re back.”_

Baekhyun smiles and takes Kyungsoo’s hand, “Sure ka bang ikaw ang bestfriend ni Chino? Parang mas bestfriend pa yata kita with all the crying you’ve done.” 

Syempre, umiyak ulit si Kyungsoo when he heard that. 

“Papa, stop crying. You’re the only sad person here, oh, look everyone’s smiling!” Raeon, his little boy placed a stern had on his thigh. “Uncle B isn’t crying nga, eh, and we went here to visit because he’s sick!”

Baekhyun laughs and then Raeon puts his attention to Baekhyun instead, “Uncle Baekhyun, I hope you feel better soon.” He places his tiny hands on both his thighs.

He smiles and takes the tiny hands in his palm, “I feel so much better now that you’re here.” 

Baekhyun’s a natural with the kids, of course, it’s what he loves to do. It’s his job. As cliche as it sounds, Baekhyun being raised in a tight-knit, big, rich, happy family does private piano lessons for a living. He does voice coaching, too, for the little kids. A piano teacher na asawa ng isang business tycoon. That’s who he was, _is._

Raeon smiles and reaches for his sisters hand, she’s a little shy compared to his younger brother. “Come on, ate, hold Uncle’s hand tell him to feel better!”

Kyungsoo watches his kinds bond with Baekhyun, _“Sweet kids.”_ Bati ni Baekhyun sa kanya, smiling. Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun before smiling at him. Ibang-iba ang istura ni Baekhyun, he has always been pale but he has the unhealthy pale shade now, his hair is patchy and awfully long at the back. 

Baekhyun awkwardly puts his hand on his head, right above the scar na natataguan ng mga buhok. “Is it,” he whispers, _“Is it bad?_ You’ve been staring.”

“Your hair,” was what Kyungsoo says. Not really saying anything about Baekhyun’s tiny frame, and the less cheer-y Baekhyun, “It’s your hair. You know, _I give really great haircuts.”_

Baekhyun doesn’t look a bit convinced, he looks at Kyungsoo weird. “Akala ko ba elementary teacher ka...” The question trailed off. Kyungsoo points to his little kids with his mouth as if saying _I did that._

“Doesn’t mean I don’t give really good hair cuts,” Kyungsoo says and reaches out to Baekhyun, “Come on, I’ll help you.” 

“Come on, kids, let’s give uncle Baekhyun a haircut!” Kyungsoo proudly says. _“A bowl cut!”_ Raeon screams.

 _“No!”_ Sabay na nagsalita si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun in shock, they looked at each other and laughed. 

“Chino, we’re gonna use your bathroom, okay?” Kyungsoo says, and before Chanyeol could ask why they need it, the door to their bedroom has closed with Baekhyun and the two kids trailing behind.

Chino watched them retreat to the bedroom and then returned his attention to Jongin na umiinom ng kape, he doesn’t usally drink coffee but his friend looked like he needed someone to share a very serious adult talk with coffee, of course, black. 

“All I’m saying is, you’re doing good,” Jongin assures him. “Around the clock ang pag-aalaga mo, Chino. _You’re doing amazing.”_

“Well, I should be. It’s my obligation. That’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“We know it’s not purely obligation,” Jongin says, “Come on, don’t tell me you fell out of love and you’re doing this _out of pity and guilt.”_

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and Jongin’s eyes widen. _“Gago ka ba?”_

“I love him, Jongin. I do, I wouldn’t be here if I don’t,” Chanyeol says to him, “Out of pity? Out of guilt? Maybe. I’m still seeing my therapist, Jongin. I’m still carrying the burden of the accident happening because of _me.”_

“Hindi mo kasalanan ‘yun,” Jongin says.

“But it is,” Chanyeol sips his coffee, “And if being at the balls of my feet, isang tawag niya lang I’ll be running means that I’ll be able to let him feel how sorry I am, _Then I’m going to do it_ because I know it’s my fault na anim na buwan siyang comatose.”

“He can’t even remember you,” Jongin reminds him. “Much less the reason why he was alone that night, or the fight you had before, Chino. It means you’d get to start over with Baekhyun. You know, _new beginnings?”_

“You don’t think it’s selfish?” Chanyeol asks him. “Kasi, to me, _it sounds selfish.”_

“Well, I think it’s going to be fine,” his friend says and he takes a swig of the coffee, “You’ll both see each other in a new light. _It’ll be fine, Chino._ You can’t always think about the past when you have dozens of things to be grateful for. Bakit hindi ka magfocus sa fact na nagising si Baekhyun, he’s still with us.”

“And trust me,” he continues while really staring at Chanyeol, “You’ve done everything you could, and you’re doing everything you can _now_ for Baekhyun and that’s what’s important. Para mo na lang pinarurusahan ang sarili mo when the Amnesia’s bad enough as it is.”

Chanyeol takes it all in. 

And in that moment, the bedroom door opens and he sees Baekhyun and Kyungsoo coming out of it, his bangs are a lot shorter now and the mullet is gone. Baekhyun feels awkward with all the staring so he rubs his head, the one near the scar. 

Jongin coughs and grabs Chanyeol’s attention from Baekhyun. _“New beginnings,”_ he mouths quietly. 

Sending the family off at their doorway, Kyungsoo leans to the both of them in a hug. 

The kids take turns sa pagmamano sa kanilang dalawa and they watched the family of four enter the elevator, waving. Baekhyun and Chanyeol find their way to their living room. Baekhyun unconsciously leans his body against Chanyeol’s side, with his arms crossed around his knees to his chest.

Hindi aaminin ni Chanyeol, but he saw the way Baekhyun looked at them, _especially the kids._

“Tired?” Chanyeol whispers as he places his arm on his shoulder. 

Baekhyun nods and yawns as if on queue. 

“I like your hair.” He says. 

Baekhyun smiles and looks up, “Thanks. Raeon helped with the bangs, are they choppy?”

Chanyeol plays with the strands on Baekhyun’s forehead. “They’re fine,” he says, “Still beautiful.” 

Medyo nahiya yata si Baekhyun sa comment ni Chanyeol because he sits up straight and shyly rubs his hair. “Thank you.” 

“Do you wanna shower now? So you can rest na?” He asks him, to which Baekhyun just nods. 

He hears the shower running after a few minutes of preparing Baekhyun clothes on the bed, he fluffs the pillows on their bed and dims the light for Baekhyun. He grabs his laptop on the way out and sits down to his usual seat sa dining area. 

A few minutes pass and Baekhyun’s head peaks out of the door, “Are you working?”

Chanyeol removes his glasses and nods, “Yeah,” he whispers, “Go on to bed, una ka na.”

Baekhyun nods, _“Good night.”_

 _“Good night, Baba.”_

It took him two hours to finish his work, he really needs to return to the office and come back to work, but Baekhyun still needs him. 

He shuts his laptop down and checks on Baekhyun again, he finds him fast asleep on his side, hugging an extra pillow. There’s a space beside him, iniwan siguro ni Baekhyun for him. So he leans down and presses a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead, fixing the stray hairs as he leans up. 

_“Good night, Baba.”_ he repeats. 

Chanyeol grabs an extra blanket from their drawers and makes his way back to the living room. 

Six months ago, Chanyeol won’t even think twice and choose work. 

But it’s different now, kailangan siya ni Baekhyun ngayon, _probably more than he needed him back then._

But he knows better, he knows what to do now and he’s going to choose Baekhyun this time. 

_New beginning,_ he remembers. 

Baekhyun wakes up the next morning to Chanyeol cooking breakfast. Chanyeol continues with his fried rice until he feels a head, on his back. Baekhyun was leaning his head on Chanyeol’s broad back. 

_“Good morning,_ ” he says habang sinisilip si Baekhyun. 

“Morning,” he says before standing straight with his head up and makes his way to the coffee machine, he prepares two mugs, _out of habit?_ Baekhyun would always do this when they were rushing to work on the mornings. 

Chanyeol smiles at him and prepares their food. 

“No sugar, please,” paalala ni Chanyeol sa kanya as he passed by Baekhyun nung ilalagay niya sa mesa ang pagkain nila. Baekhyun hums and sleepily presses a few buttons. 

Baekhyun makes way to their table and sits across Chanyeol. 

“You ready for today’s therapy?” Tanon ni Chanyeol habang hinahainan si Baekhyun ng pagkain. He even prepared the medicine box na for Baekhyun’s maintenance for later. 

Baekhyun just nods and flutters his eyes a few times, waking all of his senses up. 

_“Morning, sunshine.”_ Bati ni Chanyeol sa kanya this time now that he knows he’s awake. 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, “Tutusukin na naman ako?” He makes a face. Chanyeol shakes his head, “Nope, rehab lang. For your muscle therapy.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun says before stealing the piece of bacon sa plato ni Chanyeol. “Ang daya, why do you get to have three and I get one lang? No fair.”

Chanyeol laughs, it’s for Baekhyun and baka masobrahan siya sa fatty food but how can he say no? _How, eh, nakuha na ni Baekhyun sa plato niya._

Like what he usually does in the morning, or during their dates, actually. Aagawin niya sa plato ni Chanyeol ang pagkain. He does that all the time. 

Pati ang madalas na pagsandal ng ulo sa gitna ng likod niya for a few minutes before waking up talaga when Chanyeol’s too busy cooking in the morning. And even the coffee thing a few minutes ago.

_It’s like Baekhyun forgot, for the most part, but it’s like his body remembers everything else._

He can live with that. 

For Baekhyun. It won’t be easy, they both know na hindi ito madali for Baekhyun, at mas lalong hindi magiging madali ang lahat for Chanyeol. It’s not that simple, but they’ll make it work. They’ve been through the _for better_ phase of the marriage, maybe ito na ang _for worse._

He can live with that. 

He can have new beginnings too, for Baekhyun. Kahit na it won’t be easy.

Pero basta para kay Baekhyun, _kakayanin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be at [dokgyunsoo](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo) or [peachedsoju](https://twitter.com/peachedsoju) if you need me! ><
> 
> let's talk about the fic! leave comments or tweet me huhu it keeps me going ahaha pls this is me begging HAHAHA :(
> 
> playlist for this fic could be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42VA9ide7VS1BZT6uWkxha) and will be updated also TARAY!!
> 
> ps. i'll try not to make it too sad, pasko naman. :)
> 
> here's to more filipino exo fics!


End file.
